katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wednesday, October 11, 2017
The Brooks Falls and Riffles cams came back on later in the day today. 'LaniH Summary:' LaniH: 10/11/2017 Daily Summary One of the video's below shows an injured bear above the falls, this is not the lip fisher its an unknown bear. If this season has taught us anything it is the resiliency of these amazing bears. From 634 Popeye returning looking fully recovered from his leg injury, to 856 who looked so skinny and seemed to be injured also, to the healthy-looking bear we have seen this fall. Cams came on at 5:30 eastern. 474 is by table rock, the unknown large bear (115?) in the office and the shoulder patch bear by the platform and then over to the far pool and back again (video by BrendaD attached). 474 snorkels out of the far pool comes over to the fish ladder and to the J. He sits outside the J for the while, and then goes to the far pool. The unknown large bear has left, and the shoulder patch bear is in the office. 474 displaces shoulder patch bear from the office, and the shoulder patch bear goes by table rock the large unknown bear comes back to the office and 474 moves closer to table rock. 856 comes from top of the falls and to the office (video by BrendaD attached), shoulder patch bear is above the falls too and heads in the direction of the platform side. 474 leaves the far pool, not sure where he goes. Cam gets close up of 856 in the office (video by BrendaD attached). When cam pulls back the shoulder patch bear is behind the J. Shoulder patch bear goes back to the far pool and 856 goes to the J (video by BrendaD attached). 856 catches a couple salmon in the J and then goes back to the far pool, the shoulder patch bear leaves the far pool, but comes back a bit later. 474 is sitting just outside the J (video by BrendaD attached). A subadult is seen down by the platform for a short time (video by BrendaD). An injured bear is seen above the falls, front right leg is hurt. Finds fish on fallen tree stuck on top of the falls then goes off the river bank and down by Alice’s and heads down river (video by BrendaD attached). Cam pans back to the falls and the shoulder patch bear is in the far pool with 856, a bear is in the J, might be the unknown large bear not positive. A subadult is seen on the far side of the island. Cam looks down to the riffles and two bears are snorkeling in the distance. 32 Chunk shows up on top of the falls above the far pool, he stands up there for a bit then heads toward the fish ladder (video by BrendaD attached). The shoulder patch bear is also above the falls and climbs down in the far pool. 'Bears Seen:' 'Who? Injured Subadult:' Who? Injured bear video by Wacker 42 Who? Injured bear video by Brenda D 'Who? Subadult near BF platform & Who? Shoulder Patch Bear:' Who? Subadult near BF platform and Who? Shoulder Patch Bear video by Brenda D '32 Chunk:' 32 Chunk video by Brenda D '474, Who 115 Maybe, & Who Shoulder Patch Bear:' 474, Who 115 maybe, and Who Shoulder Patch bear video by Brenda D '474:' 474 video by Brenda D '503 Cubadult:' 503 Cubadult video by Casper Pike '856: ' 856 in office video by Brenda D '856 and 503 Cubadult:' 856 in jacuzzi and 503 far pool video by Brenda D '856, Who?, 474, and Who Shoulder Patch Bear:' 856, Who, 474, & Who Shoulder Patch Bear video by Brenda D 'Other Wildlife Seen:' 'Ermine?:' Ermine video by birdnerd57 : 'Gulls:' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=278EUua_ZL4 Surfing gulls video by birdnerd57 'KNP&P Facebook Post: East Winds Day' KNP&P 10/11/2017 9:00 post East Winds Day On days when the wind at Brooks Camp blows hard to the east, Naknek Lake can develop some pretty big waves. Bears capitalize on the windy conditions by scooping up dead salmon that wash towards the shore. NPS Video/K. Davis: Bears battle three foot waves in Naknek Lake.